Labios Compartidos
by YohKo Bennington
Summary: Mi primer Songfic, es un ET, para que se entretengan en lo que publico mis fics. Lo se! ya me estoy tardando, pero ya casi! es k me tenia k sacar este songfic de la cabeza para poder escribir los otros jaja! lo que causa la musica en mi ¬¬ Sayonara!


**

* * *

**

**Canción: Labios compartidos**

**Artista: Mana**

**Álbum: Amar es compartir**

Bueno yo aki con mi primer songfic, espero que les guste y también la canción, si es que ya la tienen, pues pónganla mientras leen el songfic para darle mas emoción, yo lo escribí escuchándola una y otra vez jaja! Bueno que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Labios Compartidos**

By: Yohko Bennington.

El humo del cigarrillo se esparció por el cuarto libre y sin restricciones. Sonrió para si mismo, el no podía decir lo mismo de su relación. La observo vestirse rápidamente frente a la cama.

**_Amor mió si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_**

**_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas,_**

**_Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo_**

- ¿Cuando no volveremos a ver?- le pregunto

- No lo se. Yo te llamo- le respondió ella mientras tomaba su bolso.

-Por que no te quedas un rato más...-

- Ya te dije que no puedo Eriol. Los niños están por llegar y también...-

- El- concluyo mientras se levantaba y se vestía también.

- No te enfades por favor. Te prometo que te llamare lo mas pronto posible- dijo despidiéndose de el con un beso. Luego se marcho.

**_Amor fugado, me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado, _**

**_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibríes_**

**_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_**

El se asomo a la ventana para verla subir a su auto. Suspiro profundo. La verdad que si hubiera sabido el rumbo que tomarían las cosas nunca se habría metido en tal lió. Pero quien le iba a decir que el Eriol Hiraguizawa encontraría el amor en una mujer casada.

Lo confesaba al principio solo lo hizo por diversión. La pasión que se siente de hacer el amor a escondidas, tratar de que no te descubran, y estar con la mujer mas bella que había conocido en su vida, por que a pesar de tener dos hijos ya, Tomoyo Daudojiu era bellísima, con esa cabellera negra larga hasta la cintura, sus labios carnosos, esos ojos de los que no puedes escapar...sus redondos pechos que encajaban como anillo al dedo con sus manos, su cintura y caderas perfectas... y sus piernas ¡Dios! Adoraba sus piernas largas finas como bailarina de ballet. Y no solo el exterior, era inteligente, cariñosa, independiente y muy apasionada en la cama. La mujer perfecta para que el casanova Hiraguizawa sentara cabeza. Era el ángel que estaba buscando...

_**Otra vez mi boca insensata, vuelve a caer en tu piel**_

**_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca,_**

**_Vuelvo a caer, de tus pechos en tu par de pies,_**

El único defecto de Tomoyo, es que esta casada con un prominente doctor llamado Touya Kinomoto... la señora de Kinomoto... odiaba pronunciar ese apellido, por que eso le hacia recordar que ella no era libre como el.

Entro al bar que siempre frecuentaba y pidió un wisky doble. En ese lugar la conoció. Nunca olvidaría esa noche. La verdad que a pesar de todo, el ya no podía vivir sin ella. Incluso le había propuesto casarse con ella si se divorciaba del doctor. Pero cada vez que ponían el tema... terminaban discutiendo. La comprendía en parte, por sus hijos, pero no podía comprender que estuviera con un hombre al que ya no ama solo por sus hijos, quizás por que el no estaba en sus zapatos de madre. Por eso desistió del tema, solo hasta que ella decida que hacer... o el termine en un manicomio encerrado de por vida. La quería solo para el y nada mas... ya no podía mas, pero por mas que lo intentara... era imposible dejarla.

_**Labios compartidos, labios divididos, mi amor,**_

**_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios, _**

Tomoyo llego a la casa. Aun estaba vacía, símbolo que los niños no habían regresado de la escuela. Tiro su bolso al mueble más cercano, subió a su habitación y se cambio la ropa por una mas cómoda. El teléfono sonó... era Touya avisando que no llegaría a comer por que se le presento una cirugía de emergencia, ella lo comprendió como siempre y se dispuso a poner la mesa. Siempre era así, desde un año hacia acá todo cambio. Touya ascendió de puesto y las responsabilidades aumentaron, disminuyendo el tiempo que pasaba con sus hijos y con ella.

No tenia excusa para lo que estaba haciendo, pero quizás por eso había buscado lo que le hacia falta en otro lugar. Y conoció a Eriol, un hombre maravilloso, alto, fornido, pelo negro con pequeños destellos azules, que le recordaban sus profundos ojos azules. Al principio, solo fue la pasión de una noche, pero después empezaron a verse mas seguido, de donde surgió una relación secreta que mantenían hasta el sol de hoy.

_**Que comparto el engaño, y comparto mis días, y el dolor,**_

_**Ya no puedo compartir tus labios,**_

_**Hooo amor, hooo amor...compartido**_

¿Lo amaba? Se ha hecho esa pregunta muchas veces. Quizás el que no deje de pensar en el todo el día, incluso cuando esta con Touya... signifique que se enamoro de el, pero ella no quería dar un paso en falso, ya bastante ha sufrido con el deterioro de su matrimonio ¿y si Eriol se vuelve distante y frió también¿Y si termina aburriéndose de ella? No podría soportar otra desilusión... seria demasiado para ella.

Además estaban sus hijos. Dos pequeños que no tenían la culpa de nada. No podía abandonarlos solo por que ya no amaba a su padre. Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y el correteo de los niños hacia la cocina.

- ¡Hola mami!-

- Hola mis tesoros- les saludo con un beso. Eran dos ángeles alegres, y ella no seria quien les causara dolor. Si Eriol la amaba en verdad esperaría por ella.

_**Amor mutante, amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre, **_

_**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente, el pedazo que me toca de ti, **_

Se levanto con jaqueca, algo ya muy común hace unos meses. El sonido de la puerta resonó en su cabeza diez veces más fuerte. Fue hasta ella sujetándose la cabeza con la mano, mientras abría con la otra.

- Tomoyo- dijo sorprendido de verla tan pronto. Normalmente pasaban de tres a cinco días para verla de nuevo- Pasa- le dijo mientras se hacia un lado y la amatista entraba el departamento.

- No te ves muy bien ¿te duele la cabeza?- dijo ella posando sus manos en la cara de el.

- Solo un poco. Nada importante- mintió.

- Seguro. Por que si estas indispuesto puedo irme, y volver otro día-

- No- dijo el con determinación- no te vayas- le sujeta la mano- por favor-

_**Relámpagos de alcohol, las voces solas lloraran en el sol he mi boca en llamas torturada **_

_**Te desnudas ángel ada luego te vas.**_

- Esta bien. Te prepare algo para tu cabeza- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina. Eriol la siguió con la mirada. Esa mujer lo traía totalmente loco... le asustaba sentirse así.

- Toma, esto mejorara el dolor- le puso una taza de té en la mesa frente a el.

- Gracias- dijo tomando un sorbo- Esta caliente- dijo apartando la taza al quemarse la boca.

- Claro que si tonto- dijo ella riendo- a ver donde te quemaste- dijo levantándole el rostro.

**_Otra vez mi boca insensata, vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_**

**_Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele, vuelvo a caer de tus pechos en tu par de pies._**

En un segundo sus labios se unieron con gran pasión, y al minuto ya estaban sobre el sofá tirando la ropa por todo el suelo, entregándose con lujuria. Cuando terminaron ya el té estaba frió. Se vistieron, y luego Tomoyo fue a reemplazar el té por uno caliente.

- Aun no te tomas el té- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a el.

- No me interesa el té Tomoyo- dijo el serio y mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Eriol por favor, ya lo hemos discutido-

- Te quiero para mi Tomoyo, no soporto la idea de que estés con otro-

- Ese otro es mi esposo- dijo ella molesta levantándose hacia la puerta, dispuesta a terminar con la discusión.

- Un esposo que ni siquiera se acuerda que existes- el le siguió.

- Lo se, pero un hubo un tiempo en que si lo hacia, y solo por eso debo pensar bien las cosas. Tengo hijos que adoran a su padre a pesar que el adore mas estar en ese hospital. No puedo cambiar su mundo solo por que me siento sola y vacía en esa casa- dijo casi al borde del llanto.

**_Labios compartidos, labios divididos mi amor,_**

**_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios, _**

- Ya me has dicho eso un millón de veces. Y te he dicho que me casare contigo y adoptare a tus hijos, lo que sea para que estés conmigo y pueda verte feliz- le dijo tomándola por los brazos.

- No es tan fácil- desvió su mirada y se alejo de el.

- Tampoco lo es para mí. O que es lo que piensas, que no siento nada cuando te vas a tu casa y me quedo solo, torturándome por que no estas aquí-

- Esto solo era un juego, pensé que no iba enserio. Al final te cansaras de mí... y me olvidaras- dijo ella con voz ahogada. Ya no lo era para ella, pero quien dice que no lo es para el...

_**Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días y el dolor, **_

_**Ya no puedo compartir tus labios,**_

- Al principio era así, pero ya no. Crees que te pido matrimonio solo por jugar, lo estoy diciendo enserio, me quiero casar contigo... por que yo te amo, nunca me cansaría de ti aunque quisiera, eres la mujer perfecta para mi, con hijos o sin hijos-

Tomoyo le miro asombrada ante esa confesión- Yo... también te amo... pero no puedo...no es por Touya te lo juro... es por lo niños... como hago para separarlos del mundo en el que viven ahora...- oculto su rostro entre sus manos agachada frente a el, las lagrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

Suspiro profundamente- Entonces quizás sea mejor que te vayas con ellos a su mundo- dijo el de manera fría y seria

- ¿Que?- le miro intrigada y con temor que eso significara un adiós.

- Ya no puedo más. No quiero seguir con esta situación. Aunque te ame... solo estoy sufriendo más... y haciéndote la vida imposible a ti. Ya llegue al punto que no quiero otra cosa mas que estés a mi lado para siempre- siguió con su tono frió, intentando ocultar el dolor que sentía a decirles esas cosas y pensar en no volverla a ver nunca mas.

**_Que me parta un rayo, que me entierre el olvido, mi amor _**

- Estas...- dijo levantándose y dándole la cara.

- No estoy terminando nada Tomoyo. Nunca tuvimos algo... mas que una aventura... solo eso...- el no le miro fijamente. En verdad no creía lo que decía, pero era lo mejor para los dos. Ella nunca seria para el...

- No lo hagas por favor, te lo suplico- ella se acerco a el ahora llorando con mas angustia.

- Ya no mas- se alejo de su toque, temía que si lo tocaba... volviera a caer y olvidara todo lo demás- hasta aquí llegue. Espero que seas feliz junto a tus hijos, y que tu marido vuelva a notar que existes. De verdad te deseo lo mejor Tomy... pero ya no quiero verte mas- le abrió la puerta, mientras sostenía la mirada rígida y fría hacia ella.

- Eriol...- quiso decir algo mas, pero su rostro le decía que no importaba lo que dijera, no cambiaria de opinión. Así que tomo su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Adiós- dijo el con cierto dejo de tristeza.

Ella le miro con rabia- Adiós- y salio sin mirar atrás. En todo el camino a su casa no paro de llorar, incluso cuando llego lo que hizo fue subir a su habitación. Ni siquiera noto que su esposo se encontraba en casa.

Eriol se dejo caer de espaldas a la puerta, derrotado... triste... con rabia... desilusionado. Todo acabo... el lo acabo. Se convenció de que era lo mejor... auque sintiera un nudo en el estomago al pensar que nunca mas la volvería a ver.

Paso toda la noche sin dormir. Pensando en ella, incluso tuvo la tentación de llamarla... pero rompió esa tentación así como el teléfono y luego todo objeto que se encontraba en su camino. Al amanecer decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su país, podía pedir una transferencia en su trabajo, solo por un tiempo, el necesario para olvidarla.

_**Pero no puedo mas compartir tus labios, **_

_**Compartir tus besos, labios compartidos**_

Tomoyo se levanto aun con la cara mojada por las lágrimas. Una semana sin verlo y ya estaba en el infierno. Sentía rabia con ella misma por ser tan cobarde y rabia con el por dejarla sola, pero en verdad no podía culparlo, después de todo estaba siendo injusta con el y sus sentimientos. Solo eso había hecho desde que regreso, llorar...y pensar. Apartada de todo, le pidió a Touya que la dejara sola, cuando el le pregunto que tenia, el la respeto... como si el fuera hacer otra cosa... ya no hacia nada...

- ¿Mami puedo pasar?-

- Claro corazón-

Su hija, la mas grande, se subió a al cama y Tomoyo le abrazo con fuerza. Ya no vería mas a Eriol, aunque le amara... era imposible... las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar.

- ¿Mami por que lloras?-

- No es nada cielo. No hagas caso, mami solo esta un poco triste-

Su hija pareció meditar sus palabras antes de hablarle- Estas así por que papi ya no pasa tiempo con nosotros ¿El ya no nos quiere?-

- No digas eso cariño, el los quiere mucho, solo tiene mucho trabajo-

- Pero tú ya no eres feliz. Ya no sonríes como antes cuando esta el en la casa ¿Mami se van a divorciar?-

- Dios mió de donde sacas esas cosas- dijo ella sorprendida por lo observadora que era su hija.

- Mami si tu ya no eres feliz, no me importa que te divorcies, ni tampoco a mi hermanito. Nosotros podremos ver a papa aunque ustedes no estén juntos. No seria muy diferente a lo de ahora- dijo con tristeza- pero al menos tu seria feliz mamita- le sonrió alegre.

Tomoyo abrazo a su hija con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsolada. Como era posible que una niña de 8 años pensara algo así... dios mió que daño le ha hecho al pensar que era mejor si permanecían como la familia que ya no eran...

- Mami ya no llores por favor-

Tomoyo limpio sus lagrimas- Te prometo que las cosas cambiaran de ahora en adelante corazón, yo también solo quiero verlos feliz-

- Si tú eres feliz, nosotros somos felices-

- ¿Tú papa aun esta en la casa?-

- Si esta en la cocina-

- Gracias-

Tomoyo bajo a la cocina y vio a Touya leyendo el periódico...

- Touya- dijo llamando la atención del medico- tenemos que hablar seriamente-

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida **_

**_Te amo aunque estés compartida, _**

_- ¿Así que ya te vas?-_

- Si por un tiempo. Espero que nos sigamos comunicando, aunque este lejos seguirás siendo mi amigo-

-_ Claro. No te vas a escapar de mí tan fácilmente. ¿No quieres que te acompañe al aeropuerto?-_

- No ya estoy aquí, te llamo cuando llegue. Hasta luego Shaoran-

_- Cuídate Eriol. Y vuelve pronto-_

Eriol colgó el teléfono publico y miro el tablero de viajes, aun le faltaba una hora y media para partir. Se pregunto si al menos debió despedirse de ella... no para que... se acabo y punto. Se levanto a dar una vuelta, para así no pensar tonterías...

_**Tus labios tienen el control.**_

Tomoyo llego al apartamento de Eriol y lo encontró vació. Solo había puras cajas por todos lados, le llamo y no hubo repuesta... se fue... no puede ser. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que lo perdió para siempre.

- ¿Disculpe quien es usted?-

Un hombre estaba en el umbral de la puerta vestido con un overol.

- Soy Tomoyo Daudojiu ¿Ha visto a Eriol?-

- ¿A quien?-

- Eriol Hiraguizawa, el dueño de este apartamento-

- Ah! El señor Hiraguizawa, el ya no vive aquí, según se regresa a Londres hoy-

- ¿Como!- Tomoyo se sintió desfallecer

- Hace una hora le lleve al aeropuerto-

-Al aeropuerto... ¿y sabe cuando sale su vuelo?-

Le hombre miro su reloj- Creo que en media hora-

- Media hora. Muchas gracias- dijo saliendo disparada de allí. Tenia que alcanzarlo... a toda costa.

_A todos los pasajeros del vuelo 876 a Londres por favor pasar a la puerta de abordaje._

Ese era su vuelo. Ahora si que era oficial, se iba... sin regreso definido. Tomo su maleta de mano y su pasaporte y se encamino hacia el abordaje.

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida**_

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida **_

_**Y sigues tú con el control.**_

Tomoyo llego al aeropuerto en 15 minutos, había manejado mas rápido que en toda su vida. Enseguida diviso la pizarra y vio que ya estaban abordando. Corrió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, pero ya la estaban cerrando. Le suplico a la encargada que la dejara subirse al avión, pero no logro nada. Resignada se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a llorar...

-Lo perdí- decía entre sollozos- que tonta fui...-

-¿Tomoyo?-

La amatista levanto la vista al escuchar esa voz... era el... estaba allí y no en el avión.

- Tu... estabas en el avión... yo pensé que...- balbució.

- Iba a tomar ese avion, pero decidí irme en el siguiente- le explico el.

-¿Por que?- dijo ella

El se encogió de hombros- ¿Que haces aquí?- la verdad era que guardaba la esperanza de verla antes de irse, y por eso cambio el vuelo, lo que nunca pensó fue verla allí en el aeropuerto.

- Yo... vine por ti- dijo acercándose a el

El le miro seriamente- No importa lo que digas, no voy a volver a la misma situación- aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas por besarla otra vez.

_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida**_

- Yo tampoco quiero volver- dijo ella y le beso. El correspondió sin duda... le era imposible resistirse a sus besos, dejo caer el maletín y le abrazo por la cintura. Como tenían que respirar tuvieron que separarse.

- Tomoyo por favor- le suplico el, pero ella tapo su boca con sus dedos.

- Me voy a divorciar- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

Eriol la mira sorprendido ¿seria una artimaña para que no se fuera? No... Tomoyo no era capaz de eso- ¿Que has dicho?-

- Le dije todo a Touya, y nos vamos a divorciar-

-¿Pero y tus hijos?-

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

- El me los dejara, y los vera los fines de semana, si es que le da el tiempo- dijo lo ultimo sarcásticamente- El se fue de la casa- dijo mirando la duda en los ojos de Eriol- Así que... cuando sea una mujer divorciada ¿quiere usted llevar una relación normal, a plena luz, incluso hasta llegar al matrimonio en un futuro... conmigo?-

Eriol no se podía creer lo que le decía, era todo lo que quería... estar con ella para toda la vida- Eso se puede intentar- dijo con una sonrisa y luego beso sus labios... que ahora solo eran para el... ya no mas labios compartidos.

**_Y sigues tú con el control._**

_**FIN**_

**

* * *

Notas de autora:**

Wuahh k emotivo T.T (Yohko se limpia las lagrimas con un pañuelo, mientras Shaoran la consuela) Me encanta es canción, como dije antes se llama _Labios Compartidos_ y es el mas reciente sencillo de **_Mana_**. La verdad que la canción es algo triste y ni que se diga el video ese si me hace llorar, es grandiosa y se merecía al menos un songfic (k bien pudo ser una buena historia pero ya esta bueno con las que tengo hehe) y que mejor que con la pareja del momento: Eriol y Tomoyo, es que cuando la escuche la historia me vino a la mente y me los imagine a ellos dos hehe! Como la canción es tristona pues yo decidí darle un final feliz, por que creo que se lo merecían los protagonistas jojo! Bueno al final Tomoyo sigue siendo compartida, por que tiene a sus hijos y no los puede dejar botados hehe, pero a Eriol lo que le importa es que por fin sus labios son solo para el hehe! Ah cachondo!

Espero que les haya gustado mi primer Songfic... a mi en particular casi me hace llorar (que sensible estoy T.T Wuahh) al igual que la canción. ¡Hasta la próxima!

**Yohko B.**


End file.
